


The Horde Network Presents She-Ra and the Princesses of Power

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Reconstruction [8]
Category: Ben 10 Series, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: As the Horde deal with the Great Rebellion, one woman is commissioned to create a propaganda show.
Series: Reconstruction [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

For years, the Horde had fought against the Great Rebellion which had been gathering support. Hordak sat on his throne greatly troubled by this.

"Why do more and more people keep turning against me?" he asked.

"I think it might be because..." said Catra.

"Well, what is it?"

"We do look pretty evil"

"And what do we do about that?" asked Hordak.

"We create some war propaganda to have us the heroes"

"We own slaves, it'll sound too forced" said Hordak, "we need to show why the Great Rebellion is bad. In fact, we should call them the Princess Rebellion, make it sound more elitist. Bring in our propagandist"

"We don't have a propagandist" said Catra.

Hordak was shocked to hear this. They are at war, why had they not been using war propaganda sooner?

"Find me one" he said.

\--

Catra recruited a woman named Stilvin Nilli.

"Okay, what do you what we to do?" Nilli asked.

"Look, just create some war propaganda we can use against the Great Rebellion" said Catra, "Hordak has already suggested to make their name to Princess Rebellion, he says it'll make them sound more elitist"

"Oh, princesses" said Nilli, "I will finally get to live out my fantasies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Basically She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is a propaganda how created by the Horde to make the Great Rebellion look like the bad guys.


	2. Casting She-Ra

So Nilli was sat round the table with her like minded.

"The one thing I could not stand is how She-Ra is more attractive than me"

"We need to cast someone uglier" said one of Nilli's friends who's name she couldn't remember, "you know, for body positivity"

"Its been hard finding the right person on Etheria" said Nilli, "lets cast someone on Earth, humans pretty look like Eternians and Ethernians anyway"

So they got a projector, showing an image of Earth. Nilli searched through the database.

"Okay, I found one" she said, "Ben Tennyson"

"He's a boy" said one of her cronies.

"Exactly, we just brainwash him into being our She-Ra" said Nilli, "that way we won't feel so bad about being ugly"

\--

Ben Tennyson was on Earth when the Horde attacked.

"More aliens" he said, morphing into his Blitzwolfer form.

Ben fired an ultrasonic howl, sending several Horde troops flying. One of the Horde ships fired an EMP at Ben, deactivating his Omnitrix. Ben returned to his human form and was captured.

\--

Nilli and her cronies hooked Ben to a machine and began to rewrite his memories to make him think he was Adora.

"Who are you?" said Nilli.

"I am Adora, Princess of Power" said Ben, "why am I now a boy?"

Nilli turned away from Ben

"Yeah, we're gonna need to him to think he's a girl"

After further brainwashing, Ben now believed he was a girl named Adora. The cast and crew then put him in a She-Ra costume.


	3. The Pilot Episode

Now that She-Ra had been cast, Nilli and the crew began working on filming their pilot episode.

"Don't be need to cast the other characters first?" asked one of the production team.

"I already got Catra, Bow and Glimmer"

Just then a young cat girl, a black guy and a fat boy dressed as a girl came in.

"Hi, I'm Zutra" said the cat girl.

The black guy introduced himself Sok and the fat boy introduced himself as Potamer. Nilli ignored them in favour of stroking Zutra who was uncomfortable with this.

"Please, stop stroking me, Miss" she said, "I'm not an actual cat"

"So what's my motive" asked Zutra.

Nilli had to think about that, she never really gave any of the characters a motive. She remembered Zuko from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

"Screw it, I'll just rip off Prince Zuko"

"Really?" said Zutra, "isn't Catra herself available"

"Oh, what does Catra know about herself?" said Nilli, "as for Sok, you just watch Sokka's scenes from the same show. Potamer, you just do what I do, you're kinda my self insert based on my Dungeons and Dragons character"

\--

With everyone ready, filming began. "Adora" (actually a brainwashed Ben Tennyson) was doing phew phew fingers in the mirror. She then talked with Zutra.

"Just talk about whatever" said Nilli, "I just wanna ship Adora with Catra"

"What?" said Catra, "I don't even swing that way"

"Yeah, but if you're gay that makes the rebellion homophobic for defying the Horde" said Nilli.

Again they got to the scene where Adora finds the sword.

"Okay now, Adora, I want you to fight Bow and Glimmer" said Nilli.

"Yeah, that makes sense" said Catra, "having our enemies fight each other makes them look stupid"

As filming went on, Catra noticed another issue.

"We're still the bad guys" she said, "this is supposed to be Horde propaganda"

"Oh relax, we'll just put some text underneath saying 'This is what the Princess Rebellion actually believe'" said Nilli.

"You better be right about this" Catra told her.

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out" said Nilli, who was uncomfortably stroking Zutra again.

"Please help" said Zutra.


	4. Shipping, Lots of Shipping

"Dammit, Nilli, what do you think you're doing?" said Catra.

"I'm sorry, Hordak ordered that I transfer blame for raising Adora onto someone else" said Nilli.

"Seriously? He told you to throw Shadow Weaver under the bus?"

Catra had to call Hordak and to her surprise it turned out he really did tell Nilli to blame someone else for raising his greatest enemy.

"Okay, apparently he actually you do this"

"Yeah, he realised people might question his parenting if the oh so terrible She-Ra was his daughter" said Nilli, "and its impossible to blame all the Horde's actions on the rebellion so one of his minions is gonna have to be thrown under the bus"

\--

So Nilli continued filming another scene of Adora, Bow and Glimmer being petty along with other members of the "Princess Rebellion". While filming Zutra's scene with "Scorpia", Nilli began shipping them.

"Do you think I'm some kinda whore?" asked Catra, "first I'm shipped with my own enemy and now I'm this. Also the actor you got playing Scorpia looks way older than Zutra. Are you suggesting Scorpia's a pedophile?"

"Do, why would you think that?" said Nilli, as she groped Zutra, "its not pedophilia if a woman does it"

"I am still not comfortable with the idea that I'm banging She-Ra"

"Listen, Catra, you need to forget about logic, plot, character or good story telling" said Nilli, "it is all about the shipping. Shipping is all that matters. Which reminds me we need to ship Entrapa with Hordak"

Judging from the age gap between Zutra and whoever the woman playing Scorpia is, Catra knew where Nilli intended this to go.

"Entrapa has to be legal age" said Catra.

"What?" said Nilli.

"If you depict Hordak as a pedophile, even 'satirely' he is gonna come down on your head" said Catra, "he might accept a few jokes about him but that is going over the line"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I changed the rating to Teen and Up as Nilli's perveriness goes up.


End file.
